1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leveling device.
2. Description of Related Art
Mounting structures that are used to mount items to surfaces, such as walls, are widely used. For example, nails may be used to fasten a picture hanger to a wall in a semi-permanent manner. When hanging such pictures, leveling devices may be used to ensure the picture is level and/or lined up correctly with other features in a room. The leveling devices themselves may need to be temporarily attached to the wall so that the user may attend to the picture frame with two hands. Pins and other devices that may damage the wall have been used, as well as various suction-type devices. Adhesive devices have also been used to attach leveling devices to walls. However, such known adhesive devices have various shortcomings as well.
Wall mounted leveling devices have also been provided with various mechanisms that provide for desired positioning of the device on the wall, and additional mechanisms for enabling adjustment of a laser beam emitted from the leveling device after it has been wall mounted. Such known mechanisms have various shortcomings, and the present invention overcomes these shortcomings and provides further advantages as well.